


Blazblue oc idea final

by Metalocelot98



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Blazblue oc idea final

Name: Edwin

Sex: Male

Age: 21

Species: Sub human species (penguin)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: blue

Skin tone: Tan

Affiliation: Kaka clan

Appearance: short child sized body with the wings and feet of a penguin, the wings are his arms, wears a black dress sleeveless dress shirt, white vest, black dress pants, white belt, white bow tie, wings are black as well.

Occupation: Cafe owner and waiter

Alias: none

Likes: Seafood, classical music, pastries, tea and coffee

Dislikes: Alcohol, tobacco, and any other type of music that isn't classical.

Relationships: unnamed ex-wife

History set up shop in the lost village after his old cafe was burned down by ruffians. He joined the Kakas shortly after Jaykaka's departure to hunt down bio-wolf. He keeps an LMG hidden under the counter in his cafe.


End file.
